Duel Masters: Duels of the Futures Past
Duels of the Futures Past is the 8th episode in the first season of the Duel Masters Anime. Synopsis Shobu duels against Toru, the green-haired duelist whom Kokujo beat earlier. Will he have as easy a time with Toru as Kokujo did, or will Toru prove that he can finally best the son of Kirifuda? Plot The final between the two finalists is about to start between Shobu Kirifuda and Toru Kamiya. Before the final match begins, both contestants are given a chance to change of their contents of their decks. Stu and Tom the hosts announces for the two finalists to come to the stage, however neither show up. Toru had been stopped on the way to the stage by members of the Temple who warned him that he would need to be able to defeat Shobu with his current deck, and offer him a different deck. He initially refuses this new deck, but changes his mind due to his ambition to win the duel. Shobu had been simultaneously held up in the bathroom due to drinks given to him by Jamira, which gave him an upset stomach. Jamira attempted to take his deck, but Shobu is saved by Knight. Due to neither duelist arriving to the stage, the judges are about to end the tournament but both Shobu and Toru arrive just in time. Shobu starts the duel and his first turn by placing Brawler Zyler in his mana zone and ending his turn. In response, Toru places Aqua Vehicle into his mana zone. Shobu makes his first turn by charging his mana with a Brawler Zyler and ends his turn Toru also charges his mana with Aqua Vehicle, this card making it clear to the Temple's member that he is using his own deck but not the deck that he was given. It's Shobu's turn he draws and charges his mana with Super Explosive Volcanodon and summons Immortal Baron, Vorg and ends his turn. Then Toru draws and charges his mana with Aqua Hulcus, summoning Aqua Vehicle and ending his turn. Next turn Shobu draws and puts Immortal Baron, Vorg in his mana and summons Brawler Zyler. He attacks with Immortal Baron, Vorg and breaks Toru's first shield, ending his turn. Toru draws, places Burning Mane in his mana and summons Bronze-Arm Tribe, placing his top card of his deck into his mana zone, then ending his turn. Next Shobu draws and places another fire card in his mana and summons Fatal Attacker Horvath, then Shobu destroys two more of Toru's shields with Immortal Baron, Vorg and Brawler Zyler, then ends his turn. Next turn Toru places another Water creature in his mana and summons Crystal Paladin on top of Aqua Vehicle. Everyone is floored by the evolution creature and its ability to attack despite summoning sickness, and it attacks Shobu's Immortal Baron, Vorg and destroys it. Toru begins to gloat, but in the next turn Shobu uses his Magma Gazer to power up Fatal Attacker Horvath, its power already at 2000+ because of Brawler Zyler which made a total of 4000, and with Magma Gazer it gets 4000+ power and double breaker. Shobu takes no risks and swiftly destroys his Crystal Paladin. Now after a few turns both players have enough mana to summon higher class creatures easily now. On Toru's turn, he summons Burning Mane and evolves it into the 8000 power Fighter Dual Fang, and breaking two of Shobu's shields. Shobu gets a shield trigger - Tornado Flame - which in return destroys Toru's Bronze-Arm Tribe that had also destroyed one of Shobu's shields earlier. Shobu demonstrates his Kaijudo abilities by swiping the top card of his deck with a glowing red hand and summoning the card - Immortal Baron, Vorg. Toru mocks the thought of it being Shobu's trump card - until Shobu points out that this isn't the case, and summons Rothus, the Traveler which has the ability that allowes Shobu to destroy Fighter Dual Fang by sacrificing Brawler Zyler. Then he ends his turn. Next turn Toru summons three creatures, Aqua Hulcus, Fear Fang and Aqua Guard. Shobu summons Bolshack Dragon on his next turn and breaks another of Toru's shields with Rothus, the Traveler. Next turn Toru has one shield and Shobu has two shields. Toru summons another Aqua Guard so he can block Shobu well then he attacks with Fear Fang and Aqua Hulcus breaking Shobu's last two shields. Toru believes that he's well defended, but Shobu reminds him about the card can can destroy all blockers. Shobu draws and summons Scarlet Skyterror which destroys all of Toru's blockers. Shobu attacks with Rothus, the Traveler, breaking Toru's last shield, then Shobu attacks with his final trump card Bolshack Dragon, winning the final duel and also winning the tournament. He was later invited to the temple through Knight. Category:Season 1